


Fabric of Dreams

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets more than he expected when he inherits the contents of an old theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabric of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lovejoybliss for the beta, and to queenofsnowflakes for the inspiration.

“Any of you lot fancy an outing?”

“Field trip!” Muriel crowed, leaping off the stage and nearly flattening Adam. The rest of the Apples descended with more care but they still gathered around their leader like excited children.

“Steady,” Adam laughed as he put up his hands and backed away until the front row of seats stopped him. He caught Kurt’s amused expression and knew there was an ‘I told you so’ somewhere in his future.

“Tell us already,” Peter demanded with just a hint more desperation than the rest. They all knew he’d been practically living on campus, struggling to complete his senior project before the deadline.

Adam stalled, extracting a letter from his pocket and opening it with a flourish that earned him at least three eye-rolls and a snicker. He directed his grin at each of his Apples, ending with Kurt before clearing his throat as pretentiously as he could.

“Dear Mr. Crawford.” He used his Downton Abbey voice, earning a protest from Muriel who was a season behind and hated being reminded of the fact. “It is my duty to inform you that the family of the late Robert Carr has decided to sell the Mariette Theatre. At the request of the deceased, and with permission of the family, you are to be allowed to claim any costumes, props, instruments and other non-permanent fixtures currently residing in the theatre. Removal, transportation and storage of these items is your obligation as is any associated cost. Any materials not claimed by April fifth will revert to the family and you will have no further claim. Etcetera and so on.” He folded the letter and returned it to his pocket while the Apples celebrated. Their excitement was infectious, but it was Kurt’s utter delight that brought out Adam’s sunniest smile.

“We have to go,” Nadia insisted, wrapping Adam up in a tight embrace and dancing them around so he was facing the exit. “Now!” She stepped aside and gave him a gentle push forward. Adam put his hands up hoping to regain at least the illusion of order.

“It’s close enough to walk,” he told them, “but we’d best stop for dinner first. Yeah?” It was only 4:30 but he knew once they reached the theater, they’d be too excited to break for a meal. Besides, this was the first he’d seen Kurt all day and he wanted to spend time with him before losing him to racks of old costumes.

“Abigail’s?” Ross suggested, earning an enthusiastic cheer. The small restaurant was a little too far from campus to be one of the more popular spots, but the food was good, the portions were generous and the prices were reasonable, especially for poor students with big appetites.

+++++

“Are you going to tell us the rest of the story?” Muriel demanded as soon as they’d ordered their meals. There were enough Apples to fill the back of the restaurant but luckily they were ahead of the dinner crowd and were able to push together several small tables so they could sit in a group. Adam and Kurt ended up in the middle of the long bench running along the back of the room, with Muriel and Owen on Adam’s left and Peter, Barrett and Maria on Kurt’s right. Ross, Nadia, Yuki, Dario and Ty were all outside for a quick smoke break. Sid and TK were arguing over selections on the jukebox that would probably end in them all singing something ridiculous before their food arrived.

“Not ‘til the others get back,” Maria protested, leaning forward to give Muriel a frown. They’d been friends and roommates for two years and were currently in need of some time away from each other. Adam had actually threatened to send them home from Apples rehearsal last week so they were trying to be on their best behavior around him; no one was immune to Adam’s kicked puppy expression.

“You can at least tell us about the place,” Peter suggested. “I've never heard of the Mariette.”

“I’m not surprised,” Adam admitted. “The owner closed it down last fall and before that it was mostly referred to as the Mar. The sign’s been broken for years, and only the first three letters are still legible.”

“I think I was there once,” Barrett said, frowning behind his thick glasses. “Sid and TK took me to a foreign film marathon. I had no idea what was going on, but they paid for the snacks.” He shrugged before adding, “The place was a little run down but it was still kind of cool.”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, giving Barrett a bright smile. He might have said more, but was interrupted by TK singing along to the opening lines of the cup song. Of course they had to join in using silverware because their cups were full.

They were part-way through, “Don’t You (Forget About Me)” when the food arrived accompanied by most of the staff, who wanted to watch the show. They received applause along with their condiments and the promise of a plate of brownies in exchange for some Tina Turner after the main course.

+++++

“That was awesome!” Ty shouted as they made their way toward the theater. They’d gotten their brownies, enthusiastic applause and the demand for two encores before they’d finally resumed their journey towards the Mariette.

The streets were crowded so they walked in small groups with Adam, Kurt, Muriel and Peter in the lead and the others following along talking and sometimes singing to each other.

“Here we are then,” Adam announced as they turned onto a less-busy side street and spotted the theater part-way down the block. There were a few shops on either side, but the whole place had the air of neglect.

“It must have been quite the place once,” Adam told Kurt, with a note of hope in his voice.

“It’s quite the place now, Adam. A broken sign and some graffiti doesn't change that.” He gave Adam’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. “You have a key?”

“I do,” Adam reached into his pocket and retrieved a keyring with a large, old fashioned door key as well as a newer one for the deadbolt. The lock was stiff and he had to jiggle the key to make it work but finally he was able to open the door and let them all in.

There was a small white and black tiled vestibule and a second set of doors with no locks. Beyond that was the lobby, the white and black tile giving way to thick black carpeting and the plain white walls of the vestibule transitioning to flocked mauve wallpaper with gold accents. A concession stand stood to the right and a coat check room, a closed door and another seating area were on the left. Ahead, through propped open doors was the stage.

Most of the group raced ahead, eager to explore but Kurt held back, matching Adams more sedate pace down the aisle. They reached the edge of the stage but instead of taking the stairs, Adam stopped and turned to look up at the balcony.

“They had closed off the boxes a few years before I arrived, but the balcony was usually empty and I would sit up there for hours. It didn't matter what movie was showing, or what charity group had rented the place for rehearsals, Bobby always let me in.” Adam turned to look directly at Kurt, his expression a little sad. “This was my sanctuary; somewhere I didn't feel lost and alone in a foreign city.”

In place of words, Kurt rested his hand against Adam’s chest and leaned up for a lingering kiss. In a surprising show of restraint, none of the Apples catcalled or interrupted them for a whole ninety seconds.

“So…” Muriel wheedled, bouncing up to the distracted pair when their minute and a half was over. “You gonna tell us or what?”

“Should I tell them?” Adam asked Kurt, who put on a show before agreeing.

“Spill it, Appleman,” Sid called, taking a seat on the edge of the stage. The others joined him, adopting the same line-up they usually used in Apples rehearsals. Kurt gave Adam’s hand on last squeeze before joining them.

“Storytime,” Adam told them before starting to pace. He was rarely still when he was with his Apples, so Kurt appreciated the moments of stillness they shared when they were alone.

“Some of you may have noticed the accent,” Adam paused, turning toward the group and leaning forward slightly as if imparting a secret. “Or not,” he teased, giving Owen a grin before resuming his pacing. “You might have also noticed that I am not one of NYADA’s shining stars. My first year I took to walking off some of the more challenging days before returning to my apartment. I found this place by accident and kept coming back. Bobby was here most days and he asked me if I wanted a tour. He’d seen me with my notebook and thought I was sketching. We became friends after that and even though I settled in at NYADA and didn’t have as much free time, I came back whenever I could. I was here last fall when Bobby told me he was closing the place.” Adam stopped in front of one of the front row seats and rested his hand on it for a moment.

“I told him I’d get my big break and come back and buy the Mariette.’ Adam turned to Kurt, moving close enough to take his hands. “He told me not to anchor myself to a broken down old theater like this. Not like he had. He said he’d make sure I had something to hold on to that wouldn't tie me down.” He stepped back and looked at all of them. “Leaving me the props and costumes; he must have remembered how important my Apples are to me.”

“Then let’s make the most of what he’s given you, Adam,” Muriel said quietly. She gestured for the others to follow her as she stood. “Let’s take a survey of what’s here and you can decide what you want to do with everything.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Adam agreed, finding his smile even as his eyes found Kurt’s.

+++++

“Come with me,” Adam took Kurt’s hand and helped him down from his perch on the edge of the stage. It wasn’t necessary, but Kurt seemed to appreciate the gesture. The rest of the Apples had scattered, most towards the costume racks at the back of the stage or the dressing rooms off to the left. Adam led Kurt backstage to the left too. The hallway was crowded with trunks and boxes, some open and obviously rifled.

“It looks a mess, but Bobby wasn't at his best at the end,” Adam explained, not certain why he felt he had to defend his friend to Kurt of all people. Kurt appreciated order, but he appreciated friendships more.

“It’s not that bad,” Kurt assured him, pausing to tuck the edge of a taffeta skirt back into its box. He peered into the room where Ty and Ross were staging a mock battle with cutlasses, one wearing a cowboy hat and the other a bowler.

“James Bond in the wild west,” Adam mused as he guided Kurt toward the door at the end of the hall. It had the faded outline of a star on it and Adam touched the mark.

“The star on your bookcase?” Kurt guessed. He’d wondered about the decoration but had never asked.

“Bobby gave it to me the last time I was here. Said I’d be needing one soon enough, but that having to polish it might keep me humble.”

“No worries about that,” Kurt assured him, pulling him into a soft kiss. He didn't pull back right away, just wanting to enjoy the press of their bodies. He felt a little of Adam’s tension ease, then Adam gave his hand a light squeeze and leaned over to open the door. As Adam turned the knob he hesitated.

“There’s something I want to… that is, if you would…” he laughed and shook his head before opening the door.

Kurt’s sharp inhale told Adam that the object he wanted to show Kurt had been seen. It would have been difficult to miss the ornate black and gold dressing table placed against the back wall as if on display.

"You have to keep this," Kurt told him, a touch of urgency in his voice and his eyes. It was a lovely piece, and most likely an antique, even if there were some signs of wear in the small scratches and faint marks on the table’s glossy surface. The matching chair had faired a little worse with its off-white cushions stained and armrests chipped. As a theater dressing table it was completely impractical, with a single oval mirror supported by an elaborate center piece and curved, padded supports that wrapped down to the table’s sides and left relatively little surface for all the makeup an actor would need. The table itself only had one small drawer for storage and the light was supplied by a free standing floor lamp rather than the usual lighted mirror. Still, it was lovely and unusual and Adam could understand why Kurt was drawn to it.

"Actually, I was intending to take that one," Adam pointed out a nice, but much plainer dressing table to the right. It was French Provincial style with a large three part mirror as its most distinguishing feature. "I thought this could be yours."

"Mine?" Kurt breathed the word, his eyes wide. He reached out to touch the surface of the table lightly and Adam could see him assessing it, already planning how to restore its full beauty. "On one condition," Adam added, a hint of teasing in his voice. "You help me move them both, and give mine a little TLC along with yours?"

"Done," Kurt said, reaching out almost as if intending to shake hands before propelling himself forward into Adam’s arms. "I can’t believe you’re giving me this, but thank you. Thank you."

Adam kissed him eagerly, trying to reassure Kurt through contact that he’d give Kurt everything in his power to see him this happy. They would have been content to just hold each other, but the shouts and laughter of the other Apples reminded them they were in the theater for a reason. Reluctantly Adam stepped back.

“Hey,” Muriel bounced into the room with a purple feather boa around her neck and a huge multi-colored clown wig on her head. “New look?”

“It’s smashing,” Adam assured her with a laugh and a good-natured pat on the shoulder. “Stevens will love it.”

“Stevens would toss me out on my ear,” Muriel countered with a devilish grin. “Almost makes me want to risk it.” Madame Stevens was their costume design teacher and she had zero tolerance for anyone who did not share her vision on the seriousness of the craft. Kurt had won her over almost immediately, but some of the other Apples hadn't been so fortunate. Muriel’s notorious inability to use a sewing machine - or match her clothing - had set her at odds with Stevens from day one.

“She’s really not that bad,” Kurt reminded Muriel again. He’d been trying to help her refine her style enough to get back in the teacher’s good graces, even if any attempt at teaching Muriel to sew still ended in disaster. At least she hadn't broken any sewing machines lately.

“Check this out,” Peter bounced into the room carrying a box of prop dishware. He set it down and grabbed two plates, tapping them together. “Remember that juggling number we wanted to do?” Adam and Muriel groaned. “We won’t have to sweep up the wreckage if we use these.”

“Juggling?” Kurt asked, but Adam just shook his head. Kurt made a mental note to ask his again when Peter wasn't around. He was a quiet guy, and a little awkward, but his enthusiasm for an idea sometimes overrode his skill.

“What do you think of this?” Muriel had stretched out on the plum colored chaise in the corner and was trying out her woman-in-distress pose. Or maybe it was her seduction pose, Adam couldn't be sure. The wig wasn't helping either way.

“Sweet! Peter, look at this,” Ross called from one of the other rooms and Peter bounced off to find him, Muriel following along.

“It’s like being at a child’s party after they've had cake,” Adam decided, sharing a grin with Kurt. He held out his hand. “Shall we keep exploring?”

“Only if you agree to keep that chaise,” Kurt said, eyeing the piece of furniture with a considering look. It’s in good shape, even if the fabric is worn. I have a throw that would just fit.”

“I’m going to need a new apartment after this, just to get the furniture in,” Adam lamented. He patted the chaise, ignoring the small cloud of dust that raised. “You sure you wouldn't rather have it.”

“And give Rachel the opportunity to play Cleopatra? Let’s keep it at your place.” Kurt shuddered at the thought of his friend draping herself artfully over the chaise and emoting. She’d probably want him to wait on her while she lounged. He wasn't even going to think about what Santana could get up to with it.

“If you plan to fix it up, you’d have more space at yours,” Adam pointed out reluctantly. He knew Kurt wouldn't be able to leave the chaise in this condition, and he’d take any excuse to see more of his boyfriend, but things were already tight in his tiny apartment.

“We’ll make do,” Kurt promised, sealing it with a quick kiss. If it really gets to be too much, we can always move it later. Now, let’s go exploring. I don’t want to miss all the fun.”

Adam gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “There’s a cabinet full of buttons and trim in the costume shop,” Adam confided, watching Kurt’s eyes light up. He looked around the room at the pair of glass-front wardrobes and the old trunk in the corner, biting his lip.

“Explore to your heart’s content, love. I’ll go check on the others. The buttons will still be there.” He snuck one last kiss before heading out of the room toward the sounds of laughter.

+++++

As much as he wanted to dash around the room looking at everything, Kurt settled himself to start at the nearest wardrobe. It was full of elaborate gowns of various periods. One ice blue silk dress caught his attention immediately and he touched the fabric lightly, not sure how old and fragile it might be. As the fabric shifted under his touch, something fell to the floor of the wardrobe. Kurt leaned down to find the item and discovered a large silver pendant with a deep blue stone. When he picked it up, the stone shifted revealing a line of delicate script and a tiny fabric swatch.

“Seek my match,” Kurt read aloud, squinting to decipher the tiny, elaborate writing etched into the silver pendant. He took the square inch of amethyst fabric and rubbed it between his fingers. It felt like silk. He scanned the row of dresses but there was nothing close to that color. Pocketing the pendant, fabric and stone, he finished exploring the wardrobe, lingering a little over the small drawers on the side which contained an assortment of old makeup and brushes, hair pins and rollers, and a few pieces of costume jewelry.

The second wardrobe offered suits, dress shirts and some truly awful ties mixed in with the more acceptable styles and colors. The drawers held more makeup, a couple of hairbrushes, a shaving cup and brush and a few masculine rings, tie clips and cuff links.

There was a round coat rack with only one ladies dressing gown on it - the pockets containing only a handkerchief. A large trunk was shoved into the corner, apparently used for a table. Kurt opened it cautiously, hoping he didn't find mice or spiders mixed in with the costume pieces.

The pile of hats, wigs and neckwear was a welcome discovery. He removed each to get to the bottom of the top section of the trunk and found a few pieces of jewelry and some hatpins. Replacing everything, he opened the large drawer that made up half the trunks capacity. Inside were stacks of gloves, pocket squares, lace-trimmed handkerchiefs and even more costume jewelry. Kurt was putting everything back when a golden pendant much like the silver one he’d found caught his eye. This one held a deep green stone and he prodded it gently, then pried at it with a little more force before the stone shifted and another line of script and a square of amethyst silk was revealed.

“A true match is good fortune.” Kurt placed the new items in the same pocket with his previous discovery and returned everything else to the trunk. He closed the trunk and gave the top a pat before looking around the room. Only the drawers in the dressing tables remained unexplored, so he started on Adam’s first. It yielded nothing of interest, and he moved to his table, with the same disappointing results.

Patting his pocket containing the pendants once more, he ventured out toward the others, determined to explore everything.

+++++

“I’m exhausted,” Muriel announced as she flopped down onto the stage beside Peter and TK.

“Food,” Sid moaned from where he was sprawled in one of the front row seats.

“We've done enough for today,” Adam agreed, giving Kurt a look before he could protest. Adam had had to drag him away from the buttons with the promise that he’d let Kurt take them home in a small case they’d discovered among the props. A few others had been taken with particular pieces so Adam had decided to start a box for each of them. If there was anything that was disputed, it would go in the pile for the group.

“Spring break starts tomorrow. If anyone is going to have some free time, I’d appreciate some help in getting everything sorted. Anything we don’t want that’s salvageable, we’ll box up for charity. I’d like to get it all done in the week; once break is over, things will get busy with classes and final projects and I don’t want to be fussed with this when we should all be studying and rehearsing.”

Adam thanked them all for their help. They hadn't made as much progress as they could have, but it had fun just to explore, and they’d all needed some playtime. Still, they had gotten a start, and Adam appreciated their efforts.

When everyone else was gone, Kurt let Adam show him the rooms he hadn't gotten to explore. He’d seen almost everything backstage, including the areas hidden under the stage itself - a warren of little rooms, most stuffed to the brim with old furniture and set pieces. There were some very old costumes down there as well as an entire wall of hat and wig boxes, every one of them filled. It was in one of those rooms that Kurt discovered a cache of fabric that made him nearly hyperventilate.

Muriel and Peter had finally dragged him from the room, laughing, while Adam threatened to lock that door until spring break started. The buttons had been a happy compromise and once the tour was complete and Kurt had seen everything from the attic to the subbasement, Adam helped him gather them, threw in some costume jewelry as a surprise and carried the case until they reluctantly parted for their respective homes.

An hour later Adam received a photo from Rachel of Kurt, fast asleep in bed surrounded by buttons.

+++++

“What about this?” Peter asked, lifting up a wicker doll carriage complete with bedding and a swaddled doll.

“Go,” Adam pointed to the ‘donate’ pile they’d started on the left side of the stage. There was a ‘keep’ space on the right but so far that was a much smaller pile.

“There’s a place not far from here that takes items on commission. Maybe you should sell some of these for rent money,” Muriel suggested as she gathered a pile of dresses and carried them to the keep area. They’d decided to work on the stage first and then venture into the rooms below. It was just the four of them at the moment, although a few more were due to arrive after lunch. Rachel and Santana had been disappointed that they couldn't help, but they’d already made arrangements to visit their families. Kurt would have gone too, but his dad and Carol were in Washington.

“It’s too bad we don’t have all the Apples; we’d have this place cleared in no time,” Muriel said. She was sorting through children’s costumes now, dividing them by article of clothing. “A lot of these are in good condition; if we can’t find someone to buy them, maybe you could donate them to a youth theater.”

“Splendid idea,” Adam agreed as he hefted a wooden box full of props. There was nothing particularly interesting left after he’d salvaged a few small items to give to friends.

“May I see that?” Kurt reached for the tiny dress Muriel was holding. It was made for a very small child, or more likely a doll - an elaborate silk robe of brilliant amethyst. She handed it over easily and went back to her sorting.

“Not offense, darling, but I don’t think that’ll fit.” Kurt gave Adam a look then returned to examining the garment. There was weight to it that seemed off, given the material and size of the item. He searched for a hidden pocket or something attached and found nothing obvious, but when he ran his hands over the deep hem he felt an extra thickness.

“May I have this?” he asked, not wanting to reveal his wild idea until he had had time to check that hem. He’d told Adam about the pendants with their messages, but Adam had dismissed them and the idea that they might be anything more than a simple pair of necklaces.

“Of course,” Adam reminded him. “You’re all welcome to whatever you’d like. If there’s something I have my eye on, I’ll let you know.” In fact, Adam had found a few things and had started a small pile for himself, as had each of the Apples. Adam’s pile was mostly prop dishware that was nicer than the mismatched thrift shop items he was currently using.

“You’ll look incredible in that tailcoat,” Kurt assured him. It was the only garment he’d convinced Adam to keep - the jacket fit him like a glove. Kurt had claimed a few items for himself along with a few pieces of costume jewelry while Muriel had two long dresses and a poodle skirt and Peter found some dress pants that fit his long, thin frame.

Muriel’s ipod started playing a familiar song and she let out a delighted laugh before running over and pulling Adam to his feet. Peter bounded over from stage right and Kurt cheered them on as they fell into the familiar routine of “Baby Got Back”.

With shouts of encouragement, Kurt joined the group, finding himself trying to mirror Adam’s moves but getting easily distracted.

“Heads up there,” Adam caught his arm as Kurt nearly collided with an old bit of scenery.

“That’s what happens when you distract the boy with all that booty,” Muriel crowed as she grabbed Peter and danced him around in a wild circle.

“Is that right then? Were you distracted by my booty?” Adam pulled Kurt in close and whispered in his ear. He slid his hands down to Kurt’s waist, then let his fingers brush just a little lower. He was so glad that he and Kurt were well past the awkward first stages of their relationship.

“I thought I showed you just how distracting I find you - all of you - just last weekend.”

“Indeed you did,” Adam grinned, leaning in for a kiss before reluctantly letting go. “Stay over tonight?”

“Junk food and rom coms?”

“With pajamas and fluffy slippers,” Adam promised before adding, “The pajamas are optional.” Kurt laughed and poked him in the ribs, one of Adam’s most ticklish spots.

“Nude with fluffy slippers is not a look.” Kurt glanced over at Muriel and Peter who were conspicuously out of hearing range. “We’ll just have to skip the slippers.”

“Pity,” Adam lamented, his eyes darkening as he leaned in and kissed Kurt thoroughly. When he pulled back, he had to hold on until Kurt regained his footing.

“That might convince him to keep working,” Peter called, “but we’re holding out for pizza!”

Adam laughed, holding up one hand in surrender while he reached for his phone with the other. He was busy ordering when someone walked behind him and pinched his arse.

++++++

“I don’t even have the energy to get naked,” Adam moaned. He had collapsed onto the sofa as soon as they’d entered his apartment. Kurt had somehow managed the extra steps to the kitchen and brought back two bottles of water.

“Even if we take off all our clothes we’ll still be wearing seven layers of dirt. That woman outside the subway tried to give me her spare change.”

“She did not.” Adam turned his head just enough to look at Kurt, frowning to decide if he was being teased or not. After a moment he decided he didn't have the energy to care. “I’m never moving again.”

“Ah, no,” Kurt was appalled enough by the thought of all that dirt clinging to his skin that he managed to get up and pull Adam along to the shower. He didn't have to wheedle to get Adam undressed and under the warm water, and he didn’t even roll his eyes when Adam insisted he was too exhausted to wash himself properly.

Twenty minutes later, dressed in sweatpants and old t-shirts, they curled up together on the sofa and looked at the small collection of items they’d brought home from the theater. The dishware and other household items would come later, but they had filled a couple of backpacks with some linens, three pair of curtains that would replace the sheets Adam was currently using as window treatments, and a pair of dolls that Kurt had claimed.

“I don’t usually care for dolls, but these make quite a nice pair. You don’t see many boy dolls, at least not ones that aren’t wearing short pants.” Adam picked up the handsomely dressed doll and smoothed the short black hair away from its face. It was wearing an old fashioned black suit complete with frock coat lined in amethyst silk. It was an interesting complement to the girl doll, dressed in a lace-trimmed white gown. Kurt had added the silk robe Muriel had found and with the two side by side they appeared to be a set.

“You’re going to think it’s silly.” Kurt couldn't look up at Adam as he removed the doll’s silk robe and turned it so that the oddly heavy section was in his hands. He passed it to Adam who didn't understand at first.

“What.. oh, that’s odd, isn't it?” He prodded gently at the deep hem where there appeared to be an extra thickness. Kurt didn't comment, instead he reached for the boy doll and removed its coat. He turned it over and found the section that also felt too thick.

“It could be nothing but this silk matches the squares we found with those pendants. It’s the same color.”

“You think there’s another pendant hidden in here?”

“I don’t know if it’s a pendant, but if you don’t mind… I’ll open the seam carefully and repair it afterwards. You won’t even be able to tell unless you look closely.”

“Kurt,” Adam rested a hand on Kurt’s. “It’s fine, love. I trust you.” The way Kurt’s eyes brightened at that simple statement made Adam’s heart skip a beat. He had to have a kiss after that. And another. He’d have happily kept on kissing, or doing other things, but Kurt pushed away gently.

“Help me?” he offered, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

Who was Adam to resist such a request? He got a pair of scissors and two long needles and they set about carefully opening the seams, trying not to snag the delicate silk. It seemed to take ages, but at last, the opening in the coat was big enough that Adam could peer in and see that there was indeed something. He slid the small fabric pouch free, placing it on his lap and setting the frock coat aside. He waited patiently while Kurt finished working the seam on the robe and freed a similar pouch.

They looked at each other, excitement warring with practicality. Surely there wouldn't be anything of value hidden in a couple of old dolls.

“You first,” Kurt urged, a little breathless as he shifted to get closer. Adam could smell him, that combination of product and person that was better than any cologne. He inhaled deeply, then opened the little snap fastener on the pouch. It opened like an envelope and inside was a fold of fabric that matched the envelope itself. “They must have bought the whole bolt,” Kurt said, his hand curving over Adam’s arm as if he needed something to hold onto.

“There’s something…” Adam unfolded the fabric carefully, aware of something heavy inside. As the last fold fell away, he started at the item in his palm.

“Is that… a diamond?” Kurt looked up at Adam, eyes wide, before looking down at the pouch in his hand. He opened it as carefully as Adam had and discovered a similar silk concealing another gemstone. They were similar but not exact - both small ovals and rather flat compared to the usual drawings of diamonds that had pointed bottoms.

“I don’t know,” Adam confessed. He was stunned; could there really have been something as valuable as diamonds hidden in at the Mariette all that time without Bobby knowing? And what if he did know? Why would he have hidden them instead of selling them and fixing up the old theater? Bobby loved that place.

Distracted, he smoothed the silk wrapping down, frowning when the fabric felt wrong. He blinked down at it, then held it up, careful to keep hold of the diamond. There were faint markings on the silk, an irregular pattern of some kind… He shifted to get a better look and saw Kurt doing the same with his silk.

“It’s not a map,” Kurt said, sounding disappointed. For just a moment he’d imagined himself living a much tamer version of ‘The Goonies’. That would fit the Apples perfectly he decided.

“No,” Adam said as he lept to his feet. “Not a map.” He found a notebook and tore two blank pages from it then he rummaged for a couple of pencils and handed one of the pages and pencils to Kurt.

“Make a rubbing, yeah? Like this,” He laid the cloth flat on the table, placed the paper over it and ran the edge of the pencil point over the page so that the faint marks on the silk were copied onto the page. Kurt quickly followed after placing the diamond on the table next to Adam’s.

“Voila,” Adam declared, lifting up his masterpiece for Kurt to see. Kurt needed another moment and then he held his up also. They frowned at the pages.

“It still doesn't look like anything,” Kurt admitted after looking at the pages from various angles.

“Maybe they fit together? Like puzzle pieces?” Adam took the two pages and tried fitting them together in various ways but they still didn't look like anything. He handed them over to Kurt without comment and watched as Kurt studied them. After a moment, Adam slipped away, returning with the small squares of fabric that they’d found in the pendants. He placed them flat and ran his fingers of the surface, breaking into a grin when he felt a few raised areas on the silk. He made a rubbing of the squares and tried fitting them against the other pages. After a bit of trial and error he leaned back and showed Kurt. “Is that is, do you think?”

“It does sort of look like a five,” Kurt agreed, tilting his head as he considered this new possibility.

“So it could be smaller pieces we’re looking for, not large ones like these two. But how many, and what might it mean?”

They played with drawing of the second small silk and came up with what might be a two.

“We might not have to find the other pieces,” Kurt said slowly, after they’d tried rearranging the rubbings numerous times. “These two numbers give us an idea of size. If we make squares with the numbers zero through nine and try fitting them the same way as these, we might be able to decode this.”

Adam pulled him into an enthusiastic hug, followed by lots of kissing that resulted in a significant delay before they returned to their task. By the time they surrendered to exhaustion two hours later, they had eight numbers and no idea what they might mean.

Adam finally dragged himself off the sofa and hid away the cloths and the carefully wrapped diamonds in his sock drawer before leading a half-asleep Kurt to the bedroom. It was after eight the next morning before either of them opened their eyes again. 

+++++

On Saturday morning, they picked up coffee and bagels near NYADA and walked to the theater too preoccupied to talk for most of the journey. They’d had to set aside thoughts of diamonds and secret messages for most of Friday while they concentrated on classes but now it was spring break and they had a week to clear out the theater and hopefully solve their mystery.

When they arrived at the Mariette, Kurt asked to see Bobby’s office. They had about an hour before the others were due to arrive. Most of the Apples had either left town or were working extra hours during the break, but a few had volunteered to help as much as they could.

“Tell me about him?” Kurt asked as Adam set the bag of bagels down on the desk in Bobby’s office. Adam quickly agreed; he had good memories of this office and even now he felt comfortable here. He’d already decided to take the two glass-front bookcases but he didn't think he’d be able to fit any of the other furniture in his small apartment, especially not the large wooden desk. 

There were some pictures on the walls, and on the desk so Adam picked one up and pointed to the tall, thin man in the ill-fitting suit. Kurt frowned at the sight, but didn’t comment. Adam gave him a little kiss and a knowing smile before leaning back and starting to speak.

“Bobby didn't talk about his past much, not to me, anyway. I do know he lived in a small town somewhere in the Midwest and was the youngest of four children and the only son. Something happened to his father when Bobby was fourteen and he went to work to earn money for the family. A couple of years later his mother remarried and Bobby left for New York. He worked odd jobs along the way so it took him months to get here. He started hanging around different theaters when he wasn’t working and eventually got a job as an assistant, which I gather was a fancy name for gofer. Years later he bought this place.” Adam looked around at the familiar room, trying to see it as Bobby must have - a space created from years of hard work and determination.

“May I?” Kurt asked, gesturing elegantly at his surroundings. Adam nodded, then watched as Kurt explored, examining the photos and bookshelves without touching anything. He lingered over a small glass box full of stones and a row of battered children’s books before moving on to the stacks of playscripts and playbills. He finally returned to Adam’s side, leaning in to give him a kiss, his expression tender. “I think I would have liked him.”

“He would have adored you,” Adam assured him, taking Kurt’s hands in his own and just holding on.

+++++

“It’s not much,” Adam warned as he led Kurt to the balcony seat where he’d spent so much time as a lonely NYADA freshman. The seats were shabbier here and the peeling paint more noticeable. He ran his hand over the back of the chair before taking a seat one last time. The chair creaked as it always had, but Adam didn't remember it being this uncomfortable. It also seemed as if he was leaning slightly to the left. He shifted to get comfortable and a small, hard something poked him.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked as Adam stood up quickly, frowning.

“Not sure,” Adam knelt down and ran his hands over the seat cushion, pushing down to find what had poked him. “Bad spring maybe.” Even as he said it, Adam knew that wasn't the answer. He kept searching with his hands and eyes until he found the right spot. He leaned in and examined the area more closely, noting that there was a line of stitching along the side of the cushion that he didn't remember seeing before. It could simply be a repair that he’d overlooked, never having cause to examine the seat this closely before, or it could be something important.

“Use this,” Kurt handed over a small nail clipper than he carried on his keyring. Adam nodded his thanks and leaned in to work on the line of stitching. It took some concentration but after a few minutes, he was able to reach in carefully and extract a small rectangular box large enough to hold a bracelet. Something inside rattled as he pulled it free and he shared an excited grin with Kurt.

“Hold this while I check?” he asked, handing Kurt the box before reaching into the cushion and feeling around for anything unexpected. He was about to give up when he felt a familiar fabric. It took some work but he finally pulled it free and was delighted to see a handkerchief sized square of amethyst silk. He handed it to Kurt and checked one more time but didn't find anything else.

“Shall we?” Adam asked as he returned Kurt’s clippers.

“Should we check the other seats?”

“Let’s,” Adam agreed, taking the cloth and box and slipping them into his pocket before joining Kurt’s examination of the other seats in this row and several rows behind. They found nothing else but Kurt realized it was almost time for the others to arrive.

“Do you want to go back to Bobby’s office and look at these? If the others arrive I can keep them busy. Unless you want to tell them?” Kurt trailed off, frowning in consideration; they hadn't really discussed whether they wanted to tell anyone what they’d found until they had more information.

“We should tell them something,” Adam decided as he led the way back to the office. He placed the box on the desk and smoothed out the silk beside it. “More marks,” he reported after examining the cloth. He folded it up neatly before opening the box.

“There’s a note,” Kurt breathed into Adam’s ear. He was gripping Adam’s shoulder in excitement and Adam gave his hand a kiss before picking up the paper to reveal a square of cotton like you found in some jewelry boxes.

“It’s from Bobby,” Adam confirmed as he scanned the meandering scrawl. “Adam,” he read, “I don’t think I ever told you, but I collected rocks all my life. In this box are the first one, found in my backyard when I was a kid, and the most recent, found just a few blocks from here. Most people think I’m a crackpot for picking up rocks, but I know you’ll understand. I can’t give you your aspirations, and I won’t burden you with this old place. Instead, I leave you some of my favorite stones, hidden throughout the theater, just waiting to be discovered. Consider it one last bit of theatrics from your old friend, Bobby. PS: Every good treasure hunt requires a map, but why settle for parchment when silk is at hand.”

Adam drew a shaky breath as he folded the note and lifted the cotton from the box. Underneath were two stones, as expected. One was a white pebble with bits of grey. The other was a deep green emerald larger than Adam’s thumbnail. Adam reached out blindly for Kurt, unable to take his eyes away from the gem.

“I had convinced myself the diamonds were fake, but if they’re not… if this is real… I thought he left me costumes for the Apples. I never…”

“Adam,” Kurt cupped Adam’s face, drawing him into a gentle kiss. “He may have given you your future.”

“Yeah,” Adam said finally, still a little shaky as he returned the cotton and note to the box before closing it. He slipped it into his pocket before looking up again. “Now we just have to find it.”

“I know just where to start,” Kurt told him, leaning in close enough to breathe the words into his ear. He held out his hand and Adam let himself be led down to the stage.

When the Apples arrived fifteen minutes later, Adam and Kurt were both dressed as pirates and laughing like lunatics.

+++++

“No way!” Peter said as he hopped down off the edge of the stage. “A real treasure hunt?”

“A real hunt at least,” Adam corrected, addressing the Apples who were helping clear out the theater this afternoon. Barrett and Nadia were miming a search while Muriel prodded a nearby set piece with her toe, reluctant to move too far away until she’d heard everything Adam had to say. Only Ross remained seated on the edge of the stage, but his eyes were unfocused and he was chewing his lip, deep in thought.

“So we’re looking for any kind of rocks?” Peter asked, eyes sweeping the area as if hoping they were tucked away under the seats.

“Jewelry too, and fancy buttons,” Kurt interjected, his mind working quickly through the various ways stones could be hidden in plain sight. If Bobby went to all this trouble to hide them, he wouldn't want someone else to stumble across them by accident.

“There was a fish tank with gravel in it,” Nadia offered, already taking off in to examine it.

“There was a box of accessories downstairs,” Muriel remembered. She took off towards the stairs with Barrett following.

“We really should search in some kind of pattern,” Kurt said with a sigh. Sometimes getting the Apples organized was like trying to herd cats. Not that Adam ever seemed to mind; he always managed to get their attention. Adam laughed lightly and pulled Kurt into an embrace.

“Don’t look so serious, love. If Bobby wanted me to have these stones, he wouldn't have made it impossible to find them. Besides, we have those bits of cloth with the numbers, they've got to mean something.”

“Can I see them?” Ross asked, dropping down from the stage to approach the pair, a glint of excitement in his eyes. “I have an idea.”

“They’re in the office. I’ll show you,” Adam released Kurt with a teasing pat on the backside and led Ross up the aisle toward the office. Kurt watched them go, considering whether to follow. Muriel and Barrett were downstairs and he could hear Peter and Nadia bickering and moving boxes near the dressing rooms. Kurt left them to it and went to join Adam.

+++++

“They could be numbers,” Ross agreed, studying the bits of silk. “Dates, people’s ages, even a substitute for letters.”

“If that were the case, there wouldn't be anything higher than 26,” Kurt offered, “and some of the numbers would be paired and others would be single.”

“All the markings are evenly spaced. These don’t have the same feel as words or dates,” Adam said after leaning in to examine each of the pieces.

“I see what you mean,” Ross agreed. “So what if they are a reference to something - like a book. Maybe a play.” They all looked at the bookcases overflowing with scripts. “Did Bobby have a favorite play?”

“We talked about a variety of works related to my studies but I don’t remember any one play that he talked about more than the others.” Adam frowned in concentration, but still found a nod of appreciation for Kurt, who patted his arm lightly before opening the bookcase.

“There could be markings on one of these,” Kurt suggested, taking out a handful of scripts and handing them to Ross. They emptied one shelf and started examine each script, fanning through the pages, and even turning them upside down to shake loose anything that might be hidden inside. They’d barely made a dent in the pile when they heard Peter calling for Adam.

“What’s wrong?” Adam demanded, catching Peter as they almost collided.

“”Look!” Peter shoved the stuffed parrot he was carrying at Adam while Nadia bounced up behind them, eyes bright with excitement. “It’s heavy, see? I shook it and didn't hear anything but there’s a seam - I didn't think you’d mind and I can fix again - look!” Peter handed Adam a handful of stones and nearly hit Kurt with the parrot. Nadia snatched the stuffed bird away, laughing, even as she leaned in for a better look at Peter’s discovery.

“Are those real rubies?” Ross asked, reaching for one but not touching until Adam nodded his permission. It was set in a rectangular brooch with a tiny diamond-like stone at each corner. The second ruby was smaller and set in a plain ring. The three unset stones were a tiger’s eye a moonstone and what looked like a plain white pebble.

“You should get these stones appraised,” Kurt suggested. “If they are valuable, you’ll need to be careful with them.” He looked directly into Adam’s eyes as he urged him to go now while the rest of them kept working. Adam really wanted Kurt to come along but he knew it was best for him to keep searching since he knew as much about their quest as Adam did.

“I’ll go with you,” Nadia offered. “My cousin’s wife is a jeweler. She’ll give you an honest appraisal. She might even be interested in buying some of these if they’re real.”

“Thank you,” Adam was relieved to have company and somewhere to take the stones. He hadn't admitted it to Kurt, but he’d been worried about someone taking advantage of his lack of knowledge about gemstones. “Might want to call first before we make the trip?”

Nadia stepped away to make the call and Kurt stepped in. Ross and Peter busied themselves with the stones, giving their friends a moment of privacy.

“I know you've been worried,” Kurt said softly, holding Adam in a comforting embrace. “I hope this eases your mind.” He moved back a little and grinned, adding, “I also hope these are real and you can quit that terrible job of yours.”

“It’s not that bad,” Adam protested half-heartedly; it really was that bad, but he wasn't about to give up his only source of income this close to the end of his time at NYADA. “I don’t know how long this will take,” he changed the subject with a grin of his own. “If we’re not back by five, take everyone to Abigail’s, yeah? My treat for everyone’s hard work.” He reached for his wallet, but Kurt beat him to it, although Kurt did take longer than necessary while removing it from Adam’s back pocket. “Cheeky,” Adam scolded.

“Wait until tonight,” Kurt countered lightly, handing over the wallet and waiting as Adam counted out what was sure to be more than enough for everyone’s meals. Kurt pocketed it, along with a mental reminder to return some of that money to Adam’s wallet and add some of his own. He leaned in for a kiss then reluctantly pulled back, aware of their audience and of the many things that still had to be done before they could go back to Adam’s apartment for the night.

“Back soon, love,” Adam promised. He waved to Peter and Ross and offered Nadia his arm to escort her out of the theater.

“Tell Adam he can feed us once he’s rich,” Peter said as he handed Kurt a twenty dollar bill. Ross agreed, handing Kurt two tens. Kurt gave them grateful smiles and pocketed the cash. He gave them both a wide smile and took out his ipod.

“Gentlemen, this calls for music. But first, we should probably check on Muriel and Barrett.” Peter made an ‘oops’ face and they laughed all the way into the theater and downstairs where the pair were working, unaware of the recent excitement.

++++++

“I should have stayed downstairs,” Muriel sniffed as she dropped another script onto the done pile. The undone pile was still larger, but they were making progress. Barrett had elected to continue his work in clearing and searching the downstairs storage areas and Peter had volunteered to help, but Muriel insisted she was due a change of scene after being left out of Peter’s discovery.

“Ross and I can handle this if you want to go,” Kurt encouraged, “There’s a lot more to do there than there is here.”

“And it’s a lot more interesting. Kurt, I've been thinking… maybe you should be looking for something with pirates or treasure in it. The parrot might not have been a coincidence.”

“It is a treasure hunt,” Ross added. “What about plays that feature quests? Or it might not be that obvious, it could be a search for something else, not necessarily a treasure chest or gold and jewels.”

“Bobby wanted Adam to have these stones. He couldn't make it too obvious, but I don’t think he would have made it impossible either. It’s just a matter of finding the key.” Kurt picked up another script; it was ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’. “What about something classic, like Shakespeare?”

The three of them rifled through the stack of scripts, setting aside anything by Shakespeare. In the end there were only seven scripts and they searched each one, finding nothing.

“Kurt,” Ross said when they’d stood in silence for a few moments, continuing their search of the pile with less enthusiasm. “Where did Peter put that parrot?”

“I think it’s still in the hall. Why?”

“We didn't look for more of those bits of fabric. We were so distracted by the stones we forgot to look for anything else.” Muriel darted out into the hall and returned triumphant with the bedraggled parrot. They cleared a space on the desk and she carefully extracted bits of stuffing until she reached two squares of purple silk.

“That looks like part of a two,” Muriel said as she shifted one of the purple squares around. “And here…” she turned the other piece,” this could be a four.” She handed it to Ross. “See if it matches any of the markings on the large cloth.”

They huddled side-by-side, concentrating on their task but Kurt’s attention was on his surroundings. The idea of the code being hidden in a familiar play was a good one - this was a theater after all - but somehow it didn't fit. He frowned at the tall filing cabinet in the corner, annoyed with himself for not thinking of this sooner.

It was unlocked, thankfully, and he opened the top drawer, finding a row of files as expected. He assumed that Bobby’s heirs had already gone through these papers and Adam could have anything they’d left behind.

Half amused at himself for even considering something so obvious, Kurt finger-walked back to the C’s. He laughed out loud when he found the file.

“What?” Muriel demanded, managing to look both interested and annoyed; she hated to be interrupted when she was on task.

“There’s a file with Adam’s name on it.” Kurt carried it to the desk and spread out the contents away from the silks. There wasn't much inside: a few photographs taken at different places in the theater of Adam and an assortment of people. There were a couple of old playbills with bits of paper sticking out or corners dog-eared and a handful of old posters, folded and yellowing with age. Stuck, or caught, inside one of the poster folds was a thin pocket notebook.

“Marble Collection,” Kurt read the cover text out loud before opening to the first page. It contained a list of different kinds and types of marbles identified either by color and terms like aggie, ally, mib or taw. Kurt paged through, wondering if the idea was too simple. Rather than voice his idea, he handed the book to Ross. “What do you think of this?”

Ross and Muriel studied the contents, frowning in concentration at some of the faded writing. When they reached the end, Ross turned back to the beginning and paged through again.

“If you’re thinking this is a list of Bobby’s rock collection, I agree with you.”

“But what are aggies and mibs?” Muriel demanded, taking the book from Ross and reading it more carefully.

“Aggie is a kind of marble,” Kurt said with a faint blush. “There was a box of them at my grandparents’ house. Dad tried to teach me how to play once, but I was more interested in the marbles than the game.”

“So those other words are probably something to do with marbles too. Maybe they were used as code to tell Adam which ones are valuable and which are actually pebbles.” Ross took out his phone, but Muriel was already using hers to search.

“Got it!” she exclaimed, bouncing on her toes. “Allies were originally made of alabaster so anything with that label is probably valuable. Mibs aren’t anything special, so they’re probably pebbles, and the taw are larger, so that could either mean bigger stones, or more valuable ones.”

“Adam found a box with the first and last stones Bobby collected.” Kurt picked up the book and turned to the first page. “White aggie” was the first entry. He flipped to the last page, where “green taw” was the final entry. “The colors match, and your theory holds, Ross. The others will be harder to verify since we don’t know where they fit in this list.”

“At least we have some idea what we’re looking for,” Ross offered, taking the book and skimming the entries again, counting silently. “If we’re right and those are real gemstones, there’s a fortune hidden in this theater.” He tapped the silk cloth, “We need to find the key to this map.”

“I’ll check the rest of the cabinet. Muriel, would you mind telling Peter and Barrett what we've found.” She turned to leave but Kurt called her back. “Adam said that Bobby had an interesting sense of humor; tell everyone to look for marbles too.”

“Aye, aye, boss!” Muriel gave a jaunty salute before bouncing off, singing a verse she was making up on the spot.

+++++

“I need a break,” Ross announced after an hour of helping Kurt search the filing cabinet. They’d gathered a tidy stack of posters, photos and memorabilia that they thought Adam might be interested in but they hadn't found anything that might serve as a key to decoding the purple squares.

“There’s not much in the balcony. Why don’t we check up there; it will give us a chance to stretch our legs. If we haven’t heard from Adam by then, we’ll rescue the others from downstairs and get some dinner.”

Kurt marked their place in the second file drawer and closed the cabinet. They’d made progress, but it felt like they’d been at it for days. Sifting the files would probably be faster with Adam’s help, even if Kurt worried that it might be difficult for him to stumble across so many little reminders of Bobby.

Brushing aside a sense of melancholy, Kurt followed Ross out of the office and through the lobby to the balcony. The air felt fresher here, despite the dust, and Kurt felt his spirits lifting. The sound of his ‘Adam’ ringtone made him smile.

“Hey,” he greeted, a little breathlessly, laughing when Adam greeted him back with even more enthusiasm than usual. No, we’ll meet you there. We could use a break, and Apples never refuse a free meal.”

“Damn right,” Ross called from the middle of the last row where he was leaning down to prod at one of the seats. He emerged less than triumphant, having discovered a very old wad of chewing gum.

“Fainting in the aisles,” Kurt told Adam, making a face at Ross. “Half an hour at Abigails? Me too.” He turned away and added, “Love you.” before ending the call. He was blushing lightly when he turned back towards Ross. He took the other Apple’s good-natured teasing with grace, but he did make him get down on hands and knees to prod at “that thing in the corner” which turned out to be candy wrappers and a pile of dead bugs.

+++++

“You ordered for me?” Adam asked as he took the seat Kurt had saved and leaned over for a kiss. When they parted he took a long drink of the iced tea Kurt had ordered. You’re my hero,” he declared when he finally set the glass down.

“Because of the tea or the food?” Kurt asked, picking up his own fork. He’d insisted that the others start eating, but he’d waited for Adam before digging into his lasagna. He didn't usually indulge, but he liked the way they made it here, and he was starving. He’d just have to work it off later.

“Both. Oh, I know that look,” Adam reminded him, speaking quietly so they wouldn't set off a round of cat calls. The Apples enjoyed their affectionate teasing almost as much as they enjoyed singing. “We’re not getting much done this evening, are we?”

“Depends on your definition,” Peter said, leaning in from beside Kurt and giving them both a wide grin.

“Eat your meatloaf, you.” Adam used his serious face, but Peter just laughed. It was Kurt elbowing him lightly in the ribs that convinced him to back away. They ate in peace for nearly five minutes before Muriel couldn't contain herself any longer.

“So? What did you find out?” She was careful not to say anything that could be overheard. “Was it good news?”

“Very good news,” Adam assured her with a brilliant smile. He took Kurt’s hand and gave it a squeeze before returning to his meal. Conversation flowed around them, but he and Kurt were mostly silent, enjoying their meal and the presence of their friends and thinking about the future.

+++++

“Don’t you lot have anything better to do with your time off?” Adam teased when Muriel, Ross and Peter had insisted on returning to the theater with him and Kurt. Nadia had left for an appointment as soon as they’d finished at the jeweler’s, and Barrett had begged off after dinner, needing to work on an assignment. He wouldn't be joining them at all tomorrow, but he’d try to make it later in the week.

“Homework….” Peter said, holding one hand out, palm up, “treasure hunt…” he held out the other hand at the same level then moved then as if they were a scale, measuring the two options before dropping ‘treasure hunt’ much lower. “Surprise! Treasure hunt wins.”

“I’m not going to argue with that, am I?” Adam laughed. “It’s cheap labor into the bargain.”

“It won’t be cheap if you keep feeding us,” Ross pointed out. “Pizzas are on us tomorrow’s lunch, right Pete?” He flung his arm around Peter’s neck bringing him back from whatever fantasy had distracted him. “We’re bringing the pizzas tomorrow.”

“Oh? Ah, sure,” Peter agreed, still half thinking about treasure hunts.

“I’m in for sodas,” Muriel offered quickly.

“I’ll bring brownies,” Kurt said quickly before Adam could speak. He knew they’d probably end of making them together anyway. “And the picnic gear.” Knowing this group, they’d either show up with no plates, or they’d all bring them.

“If you’re all determined, the least I can do is supply some entertainment,” Adam grinned at them, “Know any songs about treasure hunting?”

+++++

“Okay, talk!” Muriel demanded as soon as they were inside the theater. “What did the jeweler say?”

“Her name’s Silvia. She was very kind and explained about different cuts and coloring and how that can make difference in value. She said that the stones I showed her had small flaws, but that because of their size and color, they were worth almost five thousand dollars.” He took out the carefully-wrapped bundle to reveal a small pouch containing the stones. The diamonds they’d found earlier were still at his apartment. “Silvia gave me this pouch to carry the stones until I get a safety deposit box for them.”

“We can go tomorrow morning,” Kurt offered, placing a hand on Adam’s arm. He was chiding himself for not thinking of that sooner: Adam’s apartment was in a decent neighborhood but he shouldn't be taking chances, or carrying valuable stones around in his pockets.

“Okay,” Adam agreed without hesitation. He rested his hand over Kurt’s for a moment before changing the subject. “Right then, let’s think like pirates.”

“What about talking like pirates?” Muriel demanded.

“If you’d like,” Adam said agreeably. “I've been thinking – no comments, you lot – it’s not a play we should be looking for, but a book. Specifically, Treasure Island. I remember Bobby talking about it once. He couldn't believe I’d never read it. Said he had a copy for me to borrow, but I never did. I got busy with classes and forgot.” He made an effort to pull himself together, although he didn’t put on a fake smile, not with this group who knew him about as well as anyone other than his family. ”It would be just like him, making that book the key just to get me to read it.”

"It’s a good book,” Kurt assured him, and the others echoed their agreement.

“Even without reading it, I know it’s got pirates.”

“And some of the stones were hidden in a parrot,” Ross added.

“So we look for things related to pirates. Like… peg legs?” Muriel asked.

“And wooden chests,” Adam added. “Things like ships, too.”

“And rum,” Peter suggested.

“You've got the idea. The stones are probably hidden inside of things, so check for seams or cracks.”

“Got it! Let’s go find those stones,” Muriel cheered, “I’ll take backstage.” She charged off, with Peter and Ross trailing, while Kurt waited quietly at Adam’s side. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and held on until Adam leaned over for a lingering kiss.

“I’m not objecting, but have I done something to merit that?” Adam asked, giving Kurt a soft smile and holding on to both of his hands.

“You have,” Kurt assured him before his smile turned sly, “but you’ll have to figure out what it was.” Adam laughed, delighted and twirled Kurt around before waltzing him through the lobby and into Bobby’s office.

+++++

“Critical Essays on Symbolism in Classic Theatrical Works,” Adam read the title of the large volume that took up much of the space in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. “He must have kept this to prop up dodgy furniture.”

“Not a fan of critical essays?”

“Not when I knew him. He’d’ve likely used it to squash vermin.” Adam hefted the book up onto the desk where it landed with a resonating thump.

“Don’t let Millhoff see this; he’d add it to the list of required textbooks just to watch people trying to carry it.” Kurt grimaced thinking about the pile of books he’d had to buy for that class. He had a bet going with another student that they wouldn't even open half of them – why else would the bookstore’s used copies look brand new.

“He’s not that bad,” Adam countered lightly, catching Kurt’s eyes before adding, “He’s worse! Just wait until your third year seminar. I filled a bookshelf with that one.” He opened the huge book, scanning the table of contents before paging through at random. Just before the half-way mark he frowned, realizing there was something unusual about the volume. “What’s this?”

“Is that?” Kurt asked, moving closer to see what appeared to be a book hidden inside the Critical Essays.

“It is!” Adam carefully pried the battered copy of Treasure Island out of its hiding place. “I should have guessed; Bobby was always telling me I needed to have more adventures.”

“He put a lot of thought into this one,” Kurt said, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist so they could both look at the book. “He didn't just leave you a pile of stones, he left you a challenge.”

“He had a better opinion of me than I might have deserved.” Kurt kissed Adam’s cheek.

“He knew you’d manage. Besides, what fun would it have been if he’d just left the stones in a box?” Kurt motioned vaguely at the small glass box of stones on the bookshelf. The only thing interesting thing they’d found when they searched it was a small key, but they had yet to find the matching lock.

“Not much fun at all,” Adam agreed, turning enough to give Kurt an intense kiss. For a moment it was just the two of them, an old book, and the promise of an adventure. It was that promise that finally made them separate. “Now then, shall we see if we found the key to our map?”

The book was old, the pages yellowed, and it gave off that distinctive vanilla-tinged old book smell that Adam loved. He leaned in close, breathing deeply before giving Kurt a sheepish smile and turning to the first page.

Together they read the inscription scrawled across the title page: Now you have to read the damned thing. – Bobby

It was so much easier after that, the two young men laughing as they paged through the first chapter. There were notes scribbled in the margins, the faded ink proving that they weren’t the clues they needed. There were also faint pencil marks underlining the first letter of certain words. After finding half a dozen of those, they went back to the start and made note of those words, all twenty-eight of them.

“That’s all?” Kurt said as they read over the list.

“Could be. There were five stones in the parrot; even if there’s only one at each of these other places, that’s still a lot of stones.”

“We've already found some, like the ones hidden in the balcony,” Kurt pointed out.

“There’s nothing on the list that fits that one.” They concentrated on the list, but didn't find anything that related to seat or balcony. “Check the book again?” Adam suggested, but Kurt was already flipping to the first marked page. “Good idea, writing the page numbers down.”

“Look at this one.” Kurt pointed to the mark under ‘sea’ before moving back to point out the word that preceded it: ‘high’. “He didn't…”

“Might have done.” Adam laughed at the expression on Kurt’s face. “Not a fan of puns then? High sea for a balcony seat is kind of clever though.”

“It makes things more complicated,” Kurt pointed out before giving in to Adam’s good humor. “We’ll have to be clever too.”

“I think you’re very clever,” Adam leaned in close to breathe the words in Kurt’s ear… and Muriel shouted their names. They settled for a quick kiss, exchanged commiserating smiles and hurried out to the lobby where Muriel was brandishing a peg leg and Peter and Ross were chasing her.

“That has the elements of a new routine,” Adam teased and Muriel bounced up to him and presented him with the wooden leg.

“Your limb, good sir.”

“Thank you, good lady,” Adam gave her a half bow and took the appendage, giving it a good shake. The others laughed, fully aware that they’d have done the same thing (and did in Muriel’s case). There was no satisfying rattling of valuable gemstones.

“He’s making you work for this,” Kurt reminded Adam, taking a multi-tool from his keyring. Adam thanked him and set about poking at the wood with the little pocket knife.

“There’s a seam and a small indentation right there,” Muriel pointed to the faint line and tiny indentation an inch down from the top of the leg. Adam prodded it with the knife and after a bit of effort, the top shifted. Adam returned the knife and used his hands to work the top off. There was a wad of amethyst silk tucked into the hollow leg. Adam exchanged excited glances with his Apples before extracting the cloth and carefully opening it. There was a black velvet pouch in the center.

“Rubies and diamonds,” Muriel guessed, speaking quickly before Adam loosened the drawstring and revealed the stones inside.

“Sapphires,” Peter offered.

“Opals and topaz,” Ross decided.

“Amethyst and quartz,” Kurt suggested.

“I’m partial to moonstones and amber,” Adam said as he tipped the contents of the pouch into his hand. There were six stones, two white quartz crystals, one pale green jade carved into a stylized rabbit, a sky-blue sapphire and two golden topaz.

“Yes!” Peter offered Ross a high five.

“Do these match up to that list of marbles you found?” Muriel wondered. Kurt had been carrying the little booklet in his pocket, so he brought it out and handed it over. Peter leaned in to read over her shoulder while Ross examined each of the stones before returning them to Adam.

“Here,” Muriel, pointing to an entry in the booklet, “fancy green taw might be the jade.”

“Yellow allie, two of them, listed on the same page,” Peter pointed out.

“White mib, but there’s only one of them.” Muriel paged through the book, scanning the entries before handing it to Ross. “See if you can find them.”

“That can wait,” Adam suggested. “Is this on the list of clues?” He gestured with the peg leg. Kurt had grabbed the list of words they’d found in Treasure Island and scanned it.

“The closest option is stand.” Kurt patted Adam’s shoulder when he groaned.

“So these are clues?” Peter asked, moving closer to Kurt, who moved the paper so it was easier for him to see.

“They’re more like suggestions,” Kurt said, pointing out the entries they’d matched so far.

“I see what you mean,” Peter said as he handed the list to Ross. “The pirate theme still seems to be working; maybe we should stick with that.”

“Fine with me,” Adam agreed easily. “Mind any costume jewelry you find too. Bobby went to a lot of trouble to hide these stones, but they might not all be hidden that well.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Muriel agreed, bouncing off and leaving the others to follow more slowly. Adam headed toward the dressing room where the vanities were waiting to be moved to his apartment.

“We looked around in here a few days ago, but we might have missed something.” He ran his hand lightly over the vanity he’d chosen for himself. “I almost forgot about those pendants we found,” he admitted with a sheepish smile.

“You've been busy,” Kurt reminded him, allowing himself a moment to embrace his lover, holding him tight enough to feel his heartbeat. “Adam…” Their kiss was sweet and lingering and they rested against each other, neither one in a hurry to let go. When they did step apart, Adam ran his hand down Kurt’s arm to his hand and held on until the last possible second.

“Let’s go home early tonight,” Kurt suggested with a sly smile. “We deserve a night off.”

“We do,” Adam agreed easily, eyes bright. He took Kurt’s hand and twirled him around until they were both laughing. “You have brilliant ideas.”

“Yes I do,” Kurt teased. “Let’s find your rocks then get out of here.”

“As you wish,” Adam sang at him before reaching into his pocket for his ipod and putting on his Apples playlist. Music filled the room and the two men sang along as they set to work searching and sorting.

+++++

“That’s not what I was expecting,” Adam admitted, looking up at the others to see if they had somehow anticipated this turn of events. He was kneeling on the floor in front of a small wooden chest, the lid thrown back to reveal a mixture of common pebbles, glittering gems and marbles. They’d found a few other caches of stones after the peg leg, but this was the largest.

“Do you think this is the last of them?” Muriel asked, sounding a little disappointed. “What about the list and the clues?”

“Maybe he ran out of time,” Peter suggested, nodding as if to convince himself as well as the others. Kurt just rested his hand on Adam’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“It’s brilliant, really,” Adam said with a laugh, picking up a handful of stones and letting them slide through his fingers to settle back in the chest. “Bobby always had such grand ideas.” Adams fond smile made it clear that many of those ideas never became reality. “And you lot,” Adam climbed to his feet and hugged each of them in turn – huge lift-you-off-your-feet hugs, “you’d give old Sherlock a run for it. What made you think of looking in this old wine cask?”

“It’s not real, just a prop,” Ross explained, bending down to pick up the cask lid, complete with fake tap that he’d pulled loose to check inside. There were three Xs written in white. “Grog, not wine,” he explained, “It seemed a likely hiding place.”

“It’s still brilliant,” Adam insisted, while Peter thumped Ross on the back and Muriel shouted “grog”. Kurt was grinning widely and taking in the general insanity that was the norm among this group.

“This calls for a celebration,” he told them when they had calmed a little. “Adam’s place, if he doesn't mind. I’ll cook.”

“You can cook another time,” Muriel said firmly. “We’re dusty so we should all go home to shower and change. We’ll meet at your place at…” she checked her watch, “six? We deserve a night out and Wednesdays are half-priced snacks at Callbacks.” When everyone agreed, she clapped her hands and started giving orders, most of which they ignored in favor of getting actual work done, tidying up the items that had been abandoned when Ross had discovered the treasure chest.

They walked to the lobby together, but Adam and Kurt remained behind to lock up after the others had gone.

“I’m still not sure what to think about all this,” Adam admitted as he set the small chest down on the small literature table beside the left-most door. Kurt had found an old tote bag to conceal the chest for the ride home, but they’d decided to call a cab anyway, rather than risk public transport.

“You said he’d been ill for a while,” Kurt reminded Adam gently. “He gave you an adventure, it just wasn’t quite as complicated as he might have intended. That doesn't make it any less meaningful.”

“No, no it doesn't,” Adam agreed, giving Kurt a hard kiss. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I am too,” Kurt assured him, flushing pink as Adam pulled him into a tight embrace. He barely resisted the desire to swear when their cab arrived much sooner than they’d expected.

“Tonight,” Adam promised with an exaggerated leer. “We’re home early tonight, even if I have to plead old age.” Kurt laughed with delight and poked Adam’s side lightly before sweeping out of the theater with a deliberate swagger.

“Not fair!” Adam called after him as he hurried to lock up without taking his eyes off Kurt. Kurt laughed and leaned over just a little more than necessary as he spoke to the cab driver.

+++++

“The look on his face…” Adam was laughing so hard he couldn't even finish his sentence. He mimed the reaction of the fellow NYADA student and part-time Rachel sycophant they’d left floundering to keep the audience’s attention after Kurt and Adam’s duet had gotten a standing ovation and earned their table three rounds of drinks.

It was a good thing they’d planned to take a cab back to the apartment; neither one was quite sober enough to navigate public transport. Of course Adam had offered to abstain, but the rest of the Apples convinced him that he, out of the entire group, deserved to celebrate.

“We’ll call Silvia in the morning and make an appointment to have things looked over,” Adam patted the bookshelf where they’d hidden the chest. It was inside a cardboard box and hidden behind stacks of books on the bottom shelf. A thief would have to work hard to find it but Adam knew they’d both rest easier once those gems were in his new safety deposit box, three blocks away at the bank.

“Do you have an old lunch bag or something we can use to carry everything? We should get the ones from the bank too and let her see them all at once but I don’t want to just dump them into a backpack,

“I’ve got one of those insulated lunch sacks under the sink. We should sort things out anyway while we pack it. No sense in carting around a bunch of old pebbles along with the gems.”

“You really should have a lawyer, too. The will and Bobby’s wishes are pretty clear but it’s better not to take chances. Even if only a few of those stones are worth anything, a few thousand dollars is still worth protecting.

“You’re right,” Adam agreed easily; he’d been thinking much the same thing himself. He wasn't careless with money, but then he’d never had that much to worry about. Better to get the experts in on things from the start. It was just… he was spending a lot of money now, and he couldn’t exactly pay his bills with rubies and sapphires.

“You heard my Dad,” Kurt reminded Adam gently, pulling him close and settling them both on the sofa. “He wants to help. It would just be a loan.” This wasn't really the best time to have this conversation again, but it seemed like they were going to have it anyway.

“I did, but it’s too much. I can’t…”

“You can,” Kurt urged, holding on tighter, but not so tight that Adam would feel as if he were restrained. “I used to feel the same way, and you may be shocked to know that I can be pretty stubborn about things.” Adam snickered and patted Kurt’s knee. “When he offered to give me $500 if I’d take this week off, I almost refused.”

“Excuse me, I think you mean to say that you did refuse, repeatedly, and it took a great deal of effort to convince you otherwise.” Adam gave him a playful poke in the side so Kurt would sit back against the cushions. As soon as he was settled, Adam rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “I’m glad you finally agreed; you needed a break from that madcap schedule of yours.” He petted Kurt for a moment, just smiling at him before admitting, “I don’t know what I would have done without you this week.”

“You’d’ve been fine, Adam. And it’s not like I work twenty-four seven. I would have helped you when I had time.”

“This is better. Tomorrow we take care of the gems and then get back to the real work of sorting out. If we can be at the theater by noon, we should be able to finish in the basement. Even if we don’t get everything hauled upstairs, at least we’ll know what we’re going to have to fit on the rental van.”

“We still have to make room here for the furniture you want. And we need to make those calls to see if the youth theater wants those costumes.”

“Let the calls wait until we see what we have to offer. Once we clear out the things we’re keeping or using for the Apples, it will be easier to have them go right to the theater and take what they want.”

“And it will be their responsibility to haul the stuff,” Kurt said cheerfully. He wasn't complaining one bit about the work, but they had enough to move already without trying to play delivery boys.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence, and the rare opportunity for a rest. When Kurt started to droop, Adam took his hand and together they went to the bedroom. Kurt tugged Adam’s vest open and pushed him lightly, laughing when Adam made a performance out of dropping onto the bed. A moment later Kurt was pulled down beside Adam.

They weren't completely sober, and they weren't as energetic as they’d wish, but they managed to love each other well enough that they finally slept, dreamless and content.

+++++

“What’s this?” Adam tugged at the bit of amethyst silk wedged in the bottom of the chest. As he pulled, the bottom panel shifted, then came loose, revealing a thick envelope.

“Open it,” Kurt urged impatiently, setting down the gems he’d been sorting and moving closer to Adam.

“That’s Bobby,” Adam held up the framed 5” x 7” for Kurt to see. “I don’t recognize the lady.” The photo was faded with age, but the clothing and hairstyles suggested it was from the late sixties or early seventies.

“Maybe there’s a name on the back? Or in that letter?”

Adam set the photo aside and opened the letter, finding a two sheets of paper and another envelope. He read the first few lines before looking up, sharing his surprise with Kurt.

“Her name is Theresa Broadmore. She was an actress, although she never became famous. She was also Bobby’s lover for nearly thirty years.”

“I thought Bobby was married?” Kurt asked, confused.

“He was, to a woman named Grace; she died before I met him.” He read further down the page then pointed out a line to Kurt. “Here. He says their affair outlasted both of their spouses, who they loved too much to leave. Bobby and Theresa had a place not far from here. Owned it outright, if you can imagine. And, oh… Kurt.” Adam looked up, eyes wide and face gone pale. “This can’t be right.” He handed Kurt the smaller envelope without opening it.

“Should I?” Kurt asked, receiving permission by way of a nod. He opened the envelope carefully and extracted the single sheet of paper and a business card. “It’s… a code. It looks like the markings we found on the silk.”

“A code? But why would it be in the same chest as most of the gems?” Adam’s eyes widened, “You don’t suppose there’s something else?”

“There were a lot of words and phrases marked in Treasure Island. Maybe the words we thought were clues for the gems were really for something else?” Adam turned the page of code over and held it up to the light but there was nothing hidden.

“What if Treasure Island has nothing to do with this? What if that was to help you find the stones, and the code is something else entirely?” Kurt was pacing quickly, mentally touring the theater for anything else that might provide a solution to this new puzzle.

“I’ll call Silvia and see if I can postpone our appointment until this afternoon,” Adam decided, already reaching for his phone. Kurt quickly finished packing away the gems and returned them to their hiding place, taking a moment to examine the chest again, but finding nothing else.

“She’s busy this afternoon, but she can see us tomorrow morning,” Adam said as he ended the call. “We’ll call the Apples on the way to the theater.” They left the apartment ten minutes later, nearly breathless with excitement.

+++++

“Ross will be here by eleven. Muriel and Peter can’t get here until one.”

“That gives us two hours, where do you want to start.”

“Why don’t I take the office and you start backstage? Downstairs has been pretty well cleared so let’s leave that for now.” Adam gave Kurt’s hand a quick squeeze before they parted ways.

Adam bypassed the bookcase and file cabinet for the desk. Getting down on his knees he removed the bottom drawer on the left and peered into the cavity. Kurt had left a few flashlights at the theater earlier in the week and Adam used one to check inside the desk. He was only half surprised to catch a flash of familiar silk.

“What were you up to, Bobby?” Adam muttered as he strained to reach the fabric. It was wrapped around three stones, including a tiger’s eye and there was the expected assortment of marks on the silk. Pocketing his find, Adam upended the drawer and quickly sorted through the contents. He felt a little like he was searching for a needle in a very messy haystack.

+++++

The costume shop was far too distracting, which is why Kurt went there first. Perhaps that distraction was the point; it would be easy to miss a clue in this room.

He’d found the remains of the amethyst silk a few days ago, tucked into a bin along with dozens of other fabrics. With Muriel’s help, he’d taken each piece out, unfolded and examined it then returned it to the bin. They’d found nothing of interest.

The button drawer was empty, the contents currently in a small case in his bedroom in Bushwick, but Kurt wasn't sure if anyone had examined the small cabinet. He pulled the drawer free and peered in. There was nothing, so he returned the drawer after examining it. He repeated the process for the rest of the cabinet before moving on to the mannequins. There was an elaborate ball gown on one, but the rest were empty. Kurt checked the empty ones first and found nothing, but the one holding the gown had a hastily repaired tear that covered something hard.

Kurt cut the stitches quickly, knowing he could do a better job of repair if needed. He wasn't completely surprised to find a silk swatch and a small tin box inside. What he didn’t expect to find were marbles instead of gems.

Pocketing the two items, he turned his attention to the rest of the dress itself. It was dark green with a line of lace trim at the neckline and a pearl brooch on the bodice. Kurt poked at it, not expecting to find anything and was surprised to find a flat blue stone similar to the one he’d found in the pendant in the dressing room.

Pocketing the stone, he hurried to examine the rest of the room then abandoned his plan and went right to the dressing room at the end of the hall. He searched both wardrobes and the chest thoroughly, finding nothing.

Next was his dressing table. He circled it first, examining the back and the sides before removing the drawer. It was surprisingly heavy, and he almost dropped it before realizing what he’d found; the drawer had a false back. He moved the fake panel and discovered a pouch containing a handful of gemstones and marbles and a folded sheet of stationery.

“Adam,” Kurt shouted as he raced into the office, breathless and flushed with excitement. He slapped a paper down onto the desk. “It’s the key.”

“The key… Oh!” Adam picked up the paper and scanned it, his smile growing as it became clear exactly what he was seeing; it was indeed a key. Each letter of the alphabet was listed along with a number. He joined Kurt who was already copying the information from the silk map onto a tablet.

“Here’s the first two lines,” he said, tearing off the sheet and handing it to Adam. We don’t have all the pieces yet so I had to guess at a few.”

Adam found a pen and used the key to write in the appropriate letters. When he was done, he took the second sheet Kurt handed him and repeated the process while Kurt tried to puzzle out what he’d already decoded.

“It doesn't make sense,” Kurt said, sounding disappointed. He grabbed another sheet of paper and copied the letters so he could try rearranging them. “Maybe they’re scrambled.”

“Here’s the rest. Maybe if we separate the vowels?” Kurt added the second set of letters to his page, then handed it to Adam while he wrote out a second copy.

“Do you have that list of clues from Treasure Island?” Adam asked after they’d spend a few minutes puzzling over the letters and not making much progress.

“It’s with the book,” Kurt said, taking it from shelf and handing it to Adam. “Do you think they’re connected?”

“Might be,” Adam shrugged. “It’s worth a look anyway.” He set the list of clues on the desk beside the paper full of random letters and they leaned over them, thinking.

“I don’t believe it,” Adam said after a while, laughing. “Bobby must have really wanted me to find whatever he’s hidden. Look here.” Deliberately Adam pointed at the first letter in each of the first five clues. Then he pointed out the same letters on the decoded sheet.

“First letters,” Kurt laughed too, “We've been making this too difficult.” He tore off a clean sheet of paper and started writing only the first letters of each clue. “How did we not see this?”

“We weren't looking,” Adam told him lightly, before giving Kurt a hug. “Let’s see what we've got.”

“Giving you shelter from the storm,” Kurt read. He looked at Adam uncertainly. “What does it mean?”

“I don’t know, but there something…” He walked over to the pictures hanging on the wall and studied them before letting out a shout of triumph and taking one down. It was a picture of Bobby with a group of men and women in nautical costumes in front of a boat. The phrase “The Storm” was painted on the boat’s side.

He set the photo down on the desk and removed the frame’s backing. Between it and the picture was an envelope. Inside was a brief handwritten note, a business card and a photocopy.

“Adam, hope you enjoyed the adventure, but even pirates need a place to call home.” Adam read the note out loud. “It’s signed: your friend, Bobby.” He examined the business card for a lawyer named Lloyd Chase before unfolding the photocopy. He stared at it for a long moment without speaking, causing Kurt to move to his side and read over his shoulder.

“It’s a deed,” Adam said, stunned. “Surely it can’t mean…” He handed the page to Kurt it quickly before handing it back. “I think you’d better call that lawyer.

“I think I’d better sit down first,” Adam said, sounding stunned. He sat and let Kurt massage his shoulders for a while before putting on a smile and reaching for the card and his phone. Kurt mimed that he was going to give Adam privacy, but Adam caught his hand and wouldn't let go. Kurt perched on the edge of the desk, pushing the tablet and pen closer in case Adam needed them.

Surprisingly, when Adam identified himself he was put directly through to Mr Chase. He explained the reason for his call, answered a few questions, then began to write quickly.

Kurt patted his arm then slipped away, investigating the rest of the photos. There was one half-hidden by a stack of playbills that showed Bobby and two other men dressed as pirates. Kurt pulled it down off the wall and removed the backing, but found nothing. Just as he rehung it, Adam finished his call.

“You,” Adam said, sweeping Kurt into a tight embrace, “are never going to believe this.” He pulled away just enough so that Kurt could see his face. “I own a building. Bobby left me a building. I have to go see the lawyer and sign all kinds of papers but…” He picked Kurt up and spun him around until they were both dizzy, then he collapsed back into the chair with Kurt on his lap. “I have a building.”

“Did Mr. Chase tell you anything about it?”

“He did. It’s an apartment building that Bobby inherited from his lover when she died three years ago. She inherited from her father years ago and since she was a widow and had no children, she left it to Bobby.”

“What about Bobby’s family?”

“They don’t know anything about it. Bobby didn't want them to find out about his affair with Theresa so he couldn't leave it to them or give it to charity, so he left it to me. Most of the units are rented, but Bobby and Theresa had the penthouse so it’s mine if I want it.” Adam rested his head against Kurt’s chest, his breathing turning ragged.

“I don’t deserve this,” Adam said brokenly, his grip tightening as tears he’d been holding back started to fall. “I wasn't even a good friend, especially this last year.”

“Bobby thought you did,” Kurt pointed out. “He knew you needed to focus on your studies.” Kurt lifted one of Adam’s hands to his lips and kissed it. “You give more of yourself than you realize.” He knew they had a list of things that needed to be done, but was willing to set it all aside to offer the comfort that was needed. “This is Bobby’s gift to you; please accept it.” Kurt deliberately lightened his tone and added, “At least we’ll have somewhere to put all the furniture you want from the theater.”

“True,” Adam agreed, making an effort to find his equilibrium. He was never one to turn aside a gift offered in friendship, even if this was so much more than he’d ever imagined when he wandered into that rundown old theater four years ago.

“What would I do without you?” he asked as he took Kurt into his arms and held on tight.

“Well I know what you can do with me later today,” Kurt said slyly, pressing in close to whisper in Adam’s ear. “Take me to see your new building. We can go there after dinner.”

“Speaking of which,” Adam snuck a look at the clock and groaned. “The Apples will be here soon. I’m such a mess, I’d better get cleaned up.”

“Then let’s go,” Kurt said lightly, standing up and taking Adam’s hand. He picked up the copy of the deed, the business card and the note and tucked them into Adam’s shirt pocket. He let his hand linger a moment before dropping down to his backside and giving it a pinch. He laughed as he darted away, and let Adam chase him all the way to the restroom, where they spent much longer than necessary getting cleaned up.

+++++

“I still can’t believe it,” Adam confessed, draping himself over Kurt and managing to steal a bit of cookie dough.

“Which part – that you have thousands of dollars’ worth of gemstones in the bank, or that your new apartment is the penthouse in a building that you own?”

“That too, but I was thinking more along the lines of you fitting into those pants, love. How do you expect me to get anything done if you insist on being so distracting?”

“What if distraction is the point?” Kurt replied, holding up the spoon for Adam to take; he had exclusive rights to leftover cookie dough, although he did offer to share.

“It will be strange not living here,” Adam said as he leaned against the counter and licked the spoon clean. “Not that I can move right away. I’ve got another three months on this lease, and the new place needs a bit of work.” Kurt snorted at that; he’d been delighted with some of the furnishings but made it clear that the floral wallpaper was one of the first things to go. Adam grinned, “Good thing I’ll have your help fixing it up.”

“I can’t believe you and my father teamed up against me. I’ll practically be a kept man.”

“Giving up your job as a waiter doesn't make you my houseboy.”

“I make good tips at that restaurant.”

“And you come home bruised from all those cheeky women pinching your arse. This way you save on the cost of rent and can spend more time on your studies and working at Vogue.com.”

“And I can spend more time with you,” Kurt reminded Adam lightly, as he went to check on the cookies in the oven. “What time are we meeting the Apples?”

“In forty. I’ll watch the cookies while you get changed. The movers won’t arrive until two but we've got a lot to do before then.”

“Everything’s cleared out from under the stage? You double-checked?” Kurt paused long enough to hand over the oven mitts.

“Just some set pieces that were too heavy to carry upstairs. The rest of that lot is sorted so we can finish up backstage and in the office today. If it all goes well, we’ll be done with most of the clearing out before Monday.”

“And then you can get the Apples to help clear out the new apartment,” Kurt sang as he bounced off to get changed into work clothes. Adam had sold two of the small rubies to Silvia and had used some of the money to hire professional movers to transport the furniture and costumes he was keeping, either for himself or the Apples. They’d tried to argue with him, but they’d spent their week off working for him and he didn't want them to return to their crazy schedules more exhausted than they were before break.

He started packing up the cookies, snitching one in the process. Kurt had wanted to bring something to snack on while they worked, since it would probably be a long day. Adam had already placed an order for Chinese food to be delivered at noon and they’d borrowed a cooler for sodas and water.

“Nadia will be joining us later,” Adam said when Kurt returned dressed in an older, slightly looser pair of jeans and a t-shirt that he might have borrowed from Adam. “Cookies are packed. Shall we go?”

“Lead on, good sir,” Kurt teased, taking Adam’s arm and allowing himself to be escorted out.

+++++

“Rehearsal space,” Peter said again as he prowled the top-floor room, stopping to look out every one of the large windows. “Pinch me, someone, I’m dream—- Hey!” He rubbed his arm and glared at Muriel who grinned back at him, unrepentant.

“It is pretty amazing,” Ross stated once he’d done his own inspection. It wasn’t as large as the auditorium of course, but it was a decent-sized room complete with hardwood floors and there were two smaller rooms off to one side that seemed to have served as a dressing room and costume closet.

“You haven’t seen the best part,” Adam told them as he flipped a latch and pushed pack the room divider with a flourish. “Instant audience.” And indeed the rehearsal area was now open to the parlor.

“This is crazy and I’d be insanely jealous if I didn't know you’re going to let us abuse your hospitality.” Muriel tilted her head and smiled coquettishly, reaching out blindly to smack Peter when he laughed.

“You’re always welcome,” Adam assured them as Kurt quickly added, “Within reason.”

“We’re going to take you up on this offer, you know,” Ross said as he took a seat on one of the old armchairs. It was stiff and uncomfortable and somewhat dusty. “But first we’re going to help you get this place ready to live in.”

“We’re not going to rush it,” Adam assured them. “We just want to take care of the basic cleaning so the place is livable. We’ll fuss with paint and things later.”

“We can help with that now, maybe even get the furniture you brought over from the theater settled into place.” Muriel clapped her hands and looked around. “Want me to start downstairs in the bedrooms?”

“If you wouldn't mind,” Kurt said as he handed over a duster, some rags and a can of furniture polish.

“I’ll go with Muriel,” Peter offered, then hesitated. “There’s just one thing - what was all that with the purple fabric?”

“Oh, that,” Adam laughed and rubbed on back of his neck, coloring slightly. “Apparently Bobby and Theresa had developed a code for communicating that no one else would know how to read. Theresa saw that amethyst silk in a shop and loved it so Bobby bought it on a whim and they used it to pass notes. No one thought anything of finding bits of fabric backstage so even if one of their notes went astray no one would realize what it was. It was sweet in a way. They just couldn't stay away from each other so they did what they could to protect their spouses. When Bobby decided to leave me this place, he used the silk out of habit.”

Adam took Kurt’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He knew Kurt was having difficulty with the fact that Bobby had cheated, his own experience being so recent. Adam had held him and urged him to talk about it, and after some reluctance, Kurt had. It certainly didn't solve everything, but Adam liked to think that he and the Apples were helping Kurt move past his hurt, at least a little.

Kurt squeezed Adam’s hand in return and, without warning, he pulled Adam around into an embrace and started dancing him around the room. After a moment of shouted encouragement, the Apples formed a line against the wall and started singing “The Future’s So Bright (I Gotta Wear Shades)”.

Adam pulled Kurt into a kiss that lasted right through the second verse. When they came up for air, Muriel pulled them into a three-way dance that quickly expanded to include everyone. They ended up in the rooftop garden, laughing and joyous under stars that glittered like gemstones in the sky.

::The End::


End file.
